Nightly Encounter
by ThatsNoneofYourBusiness
Summary: The Lucas boys find a beaten up, dirty, frightened girl in their bathtub. Can they help her? Who will fall in love? Sorry, can't find the JONAS section...and rating may change
1. Stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night.

No, seriously it was. Rain cascaded down from the black clouds in waterfalls as thunder boomed though the black night. I was soaked as within seconds of my escape. My thin nightgown was useless against the cold and clung to my skin. My knee-length hair was loose and in wet strands, caching on everything. But I wasn't going to stop, no matter how hot my lungs burned nor how much my legs ached. Not even if my bare feet bled. Not until I found safety. The shouts and voice of my predators had silenced, but I was too afraid to stop.

_There it is!_ I thought, almost crying with relief. A dark, empty house. No car in the drive way. No sign of anyone home. The old, abandoned firehouse. I surged forward with my last bit of energy and in one motion gripped the doorknob, turned it, and swept into the house, closing the door with a soft thud. I jogged into the most familiar spot I had remembered; the bathtub. I didn't take one look at my surroundings and began searching the two-story house.

I collapsed into the porcelain basin that was attached to the bathroom wall. It was on the second floor of the house. All I had to do to fit was bend my knees a little.

_I'm....safe._ Were my last thoughts, something that hadn't every entered my mind in many years.

**---Morning----**

"-last night." I woke immediately at the words that floated into the bathroom. Instinct kicked in on the spot and I scuttled silently to the other side of the tub, where the curtain could hide me. I squeezed my knees to my chest, attempting to make myself smaller. Fear and adrenaline hit my veins;this was home I normally woke up every morning.

"Footprints. Look." a male voice said, "Its looks like mud and....blood."

"Did someone break in?" another boy asked worriedly

" No. It doesn't, Joe. Don't jump to conclusions." said the third male speaker

"Of all days for Mom and Dad to not be here." Joe muttered

"Hey..they lead to the bathroom." said the first speaker, "And it doesn't....look like they left."

"Be careful, in case they're armed." the third boy warned. They're voice quieted and all I could here was their slow, menacing footsteps.

_Oh god, oh god ,oh god._ I thought desperately, I was unable to look away from the edge of the curtains.

And like a suspense horror movie, a black-haired head peered past the curtains, it turned to meet my eyes. The young man's face was handsome, even in surprise; lips in an "o" shape. He swallowed and stared a moment more before saying,

"Um, Guys. This isn't good." I knew his voice as "Joe"

"Whats wrong?" said one of the other boys

"Get away!" I shouted finally finding my voice, which was unnaturally high pitched

"Its okay, its okay." Shane said, then looked as if he was suddenly yanked back. A new head appeared shortly after. Another young man's face;older but with light brown and curly hair. His eyes looked shocked at me, but he cleared himself and smiled warmly,

"Hello. I'm Kevin." his voice was calm and even, but I didn't move, "Why don't you tell me your name?"

Men were not to be disobeyed—which I had painfully learned.

"R-Rose." I said quietly. Kevin gave me a good-job-I'm-proud look. My lips twitched to return a slight smile, but I refused.

"Alright, Rose. I want to you know there are three of us. Nick is the only one you haven't seen yet." he told, "You're alright; you're safe. I promise that we won't hurt you." he slowly outstretched a hand toward m, "Can you come out?"

I flattened myself against the bathtub wall as best a could, looking at his hand in horror. I knew what men's hands did. I wasn't going to get close.

"Shh, shhh." Kevin mummered at my movement, keeping his hand still, "You're okay. I won't come any closer."

Time past as he patiently waited for me, and I had slowly relaxed.

_He's not moving._ I observed, _ He's not getting angry. Maybe I can- _ Slowly, glancing from his hand to his hazel eyes, I reach toward his open palm. I gently touched his finger tips, then fingers, and palm. Carefully, he closed his hand around mine.

"There we go." Kevin said in a rewarding way, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" I nodded in an honest answer. He smiled again and asked,

"Can you stand to get out?"

I nodded. He rose steadily taking me with him, pulling me forward, too. I was scared, but managed to make my tongue work.

"Your hands are...." I started, "..nice." Kevin laughed,

"Thank you."

"You're gentle." I said, now standing up

"I try." he said, looking slightly sad but smiling immediately. He rubbed his thumb to the back of my hand. I jumped at the different sensation, but stayed with him.

"Can you step out?" Jason asked, glancing down at my legs. He looked shocked at my countless bruises, but didn't say anything.

It took a good couple of minutes and gentle coaxing from Kevin to make me step out completely. I huddled close to him, not meeting anyone's eyes. But when I did, I found two more boys, as Jason had told, but I found them frightening. Though they both smiled encouragingly, they were taller and stronger with obvious muscles.

"Its alright." the new boy, Nick, with extremely curly hair said. I carefully meet his eyes, then glanced away as Joe shifted his weight forward and then took a step. I panicked and pushed back against Kevin, trying to get away, back to my safe spot. Surprisingly, he let me jump back into the tub, but kept our hands together. I stood behind the curtain, shaking.

"Steady." Kevin said, " Joe and Nick are my brothers. They won't hurt you." he told me. I nodded and peeked back out; Shane gave me an apologetic grin. I glanced back at Kevin; he nodded. On my own will, I stepped back out.

**So, ah, watcha think so far? Good? Bad? Amazing (hint: pick this one!)?**


	2. They Are Worried For You

Sorry about the mixed up names, folks! I was SO tired after getting dumped off my horse---landed in a fence. 

**----Joe's POV----**

"Sorry." I said quietly. I felt awful for scaring the poor girl. She had every reason to be frightened by us. With one look you could tell. Her nightgown couldn't even classify as a rag; it barely covered her bruised body. Her long hair was dirty to a point where I couldn't tell its natural color. Her skin was covered in patches of dried mud. She was thin and fragile looking, like a beaten fairy.

"No. Please, it's not your fault." she whispered, still standing by Kevin, "I-I was scared." Her voice got quieter as she spoke.

"Of course you were." Nick and Kevin said together

"Anyway, "Kevin picked up, as if he noticed nothing of her state "You are hungry? Do you want a shower?"

Rose nodded to both. Kevin smiled at her when she looked up at him,

"Okay, you can where Nick's clothes; they'll probably fit you. Take a shower and Joe and I will fix everyone a breakfast. Sound good?" Rose nodded again.

"I'll get you some clothes before you shower. Hold on." Nick said before jogging out of the room. I looked back at Rose when Kevin said loudly,

"Rose! What are you doing?!"

Rose had let go of Kevin's hand was starting to pull her nightgown over her head. Kevin quickly pulled it back down to over her hips and the most pathetic pair of underwear. Rose gave us each a funny look, confused,

"You don't want me to change?"

"No, no. Not in front of us. You need privacy." Kevin said coolly, with an embarrassed laugh

"Everyone else wanted me to. That's what Jareick told me to do." Rose said.

"Well, whatever Jareick said doesn't appile here." Kevin said

"Who's Jareick?" Nick asked when he appeared into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes

"He's the owner of the brothel…..and my foster parent." Rose told, with a shamed look and brought her eyes to the floor. Silence followed as Nick scrambled to pick up the dropped clothes. I cleared my throat,

"Well, we will let you shower Rose and talk about this when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay," Rose answered, "Did…I do something…bad?"

"No, no of course not!" I said immediately, " I mean wanting at a brothel is perfectly fine….."

"I don't want to be there. Ever." Rose said darkly, " I hate it." Then her eyes widened and she threw herself to the ground and bowed down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she pleaded, " I didn't mean it! Please don't-"

"Rose!" I cried, dropping to my knees, "Rose." She looked up. "Its okay if you don't want to work there." I reached to touch her face and she flinched away. I realized how badly I was scaring her. I quickly got to my feet and stepped back.

"You should take your shower." I said slowly and gently, "Come out when you're ready."

"Yes, sir." She answered obediently. I left it at that.

.

**.**

.

"I can't believe that's what happened to her." I said, running my hands through my hair. Rose had eaten with us, dressed in Nick's t-shirt and PJ bottoms; her knee length hair reveled its blonde color. But her bruises didn't wash away.

"Beaten for the smallest move." Nick said sadly

"Used every night. Against her will." Kevin grieved, "Oh, god."

" Did you see the finger marks above her left knee?" I asked, horrified

"And on her throat?" Kevin added

"That is just so wrong!" Nick burst out, "We have to let her stay here! I mean---gosh." I patted his back as he sat beside me. Rose had fallen asleep at the table, shortly after eating, and I had carried her light body up to my room.

"God. What are you going to do?" I asked

"Keep her here. Get her healthly and rested." Kevin commanded, "She won't go anywhere without one of us."

.

**.**

I creeped into my room, as not to wake the sleeping girl. Her face faced me, and I could see the relaxed state of her dreams. I walked to her bedside and observed her sadly. She rested above my blankets, sleeping with her hands under her head and on the pillow. Her hair was spread all around her.

"How could this happen to someone?" I whispered softly, and she did not answer. I sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed, listening to her breathing.

"I'll be here when you wake up."


	3. A Change, Just A Little

**---Rose's POV---**

I awoke from a quiet dream, and found myself on an unfamiliar bed. I did not sit up, too frozen by fear. Then I remembered the amazing shower and food. I remembered running away. I remembered the boys. Something warm and jumpy expanded in my chest and I found myself smiling into my pillow.

Well, not _my_pillow. It didn't smell like it. This one had the musky guy scent, but it didn't have the revolting stench of sweat and sex. It smelled a little like shampoo, but mostly a pleasant guy scent. The sheets and blankets were soft and full to lay on. Not like the thin rags I had at the brothel, my 'home'. The bed was comfy, not hard. It made the ache in my legs and back ease. My legs, because I forced myself to run for a long distance after being stuck to a bed; and my back from all the whip marks that were fresh.

I groaned and tried to push the thoughts of the brothel out of my head.

"Are you awake?" a whispered voice asked. I sat straight up, looking wildly around, and finding the face of Joe peering up at me from the floor. I immediately scrambled to the foot of the bed, keeping my eyes on Joe the whole time. My heart was beating quickly and so loud, I thought he could hear it. I got a cold shiver from the adrenaline, and my breath was fast and shallow.

Joe didn't move. He just watched me with hazel eyes; with concern, something I rarely saw. He had one leg stretched out and the other drawn to his chest; his elbow rested on the drawn knee. His hand was limp and I could see a silver band on his ring finger.

_Why a ring?_ I wonder leaning closer. The Joe shifted and I startled right back to my spot. But Joe continued moving along the floor, an inch closer and stopped, changing his gaze from me to the window. I looked; the sun was high.

"So how'd you sleep?" Joe asked suddenly, and I didn't answer. But he smiled at me and kept talking. He talked about nothing in particular, moving closer now and again. He'd make funny faces that would go with the story he told, or he'd change the pitch of his voice.

"Hey, Joe I-" Nick said, suddenly poking his head into the room, " Oh. What are you doing?"

"Talking." Joe said nonchalantly with a shrug, he gestured to me, "She just-" he stopped when I touched his hand. Joe looked at me and smiled.

"She just woke up." he finished

"Good midday, then." Nick grinned at me. I timidly smiled back, and returned my attention back to Joe's hand. I carefully took it in both of mine, admiring at how large and strong it was. The tips of his fingers were calloused, but otherwise, his skin was smooth and soft. I ran my finger against his ring.

"Purity ring." he told me. I smiled, and continued on with playing with his hand.

"How did you sleep?" Joe asked

"Fine." I whispered, "Thank you."

"Are you hungry?" Nick asked suddenly, stepping into the room, "It's about lunch time."

I nodded, mu stomach grumbled.

"Okay." and he left with a smile

"So-ah." Joe started, capturing my attention, "What made you be so bold?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." I started, taking my hands back from Joe's, "I'd d-didn't mean to, I-"

Joe laughed and gently took my hands,

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh. G-Good." I whispered with a slow smile

"May I?" he asked, motioning to beside me.

"Um..." I said, fearing his closeness

"Then I won't." he answered, "I won't force you into anything."

"Really?"

"Really really."

**Sorry that took so long, and that it's short. I've had some head trama going on, so I haven't been able to update as much as I would like. Thanks for staying with me!**


	4. Glass Hearts and Fragile Spirits

**Just so you guys all know, I'm changing Rose's hair to red, not blond. Thank you!**

I slowly followed Joe out of the room, my thoughts swirling in my mind.

_Why does he have a purity ring?_ I wondered, _Do they all have it? Why? Aren't they men? I don't understand. I'm so scared._

"Sir?" I asked, looking up from the floor to the back of Joe's head, "I-"

Joe glanced over his shoulder and smiled at me,

"You can just call me Joe." he said pleasantly, "And Nick is Nick, and Kevin is Kevin."

"Oh, okay." I answered shyly, "Joe, I-I want to thank you guys for letting me s-stay."

"Sure, of course." Joe said, stopping at the top of the stairs and turning to look at me. He smiled and turned back to the stairs.

I had no clue how I made it up the stairs last night, but I knew there was no way I was going to make it down. I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't keep my legs from shaking just to stand upright. I felt to weak and vulnerable.

"Rose?" Joe asked already halfway down, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and swallowed before I started my way down. I clutched onto the railing for support and struggled my way down to Joe, who was waiting for me. His eyes were sad and he asked,

"Can I carry you? It'll be easier."

I dropped my eyes, shook my head, and continued on. Joe walked silently beside me. I flinched every time he went to help me when I stumbled.

We made it to the bottom of the stairs and I was shaking from weakness and fear.

"Lunch is up!" Nick called from the kitchen, and there was a beautifully set table with more food then I would have eaten in a week at the brothel.

"Wow, Nick." I said softly, looking up at him, and he just grinned bashfully. Kevin was at his side, smiling at me, too. Joe stood queitly behind me.

**---After Lunch---**

I did what I could to help clean up because Nick, Kevin, and Joe insisted a guest never cleans up.

Joe tapped my shoulder, I jumped slightly, but turned to face him. He smiled,

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I liked the sound of his voice.

"Fine." I whispered back

"JOE! WE'RE NOT DONE CLEANING!" Nick shouted from not too far away

"COMING!" Joe bellowed over his shoulder, then turned back to me, "Good." he said, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

I smiled. I never knew that someone would care.

**---Joe's POV--**

I had my head in the clouds as my brothers and I put the lunch settings away.

"Joe!" someone yelled. I jumped up and shouted back,

"What?!"

"Dude, you're putting plates in the frige." Nick said, "Wake up. Sleep later."

Kevin was laughing by the sink and I chucked a damp towel at him.

"Now we can't dry any dishes with it!" Nick snapped, picking the dish towel up from the floor, and throwing it at me, "Go get another one and put that one in the laundry pile."

Catching the cloth, I saluted and said,"Yes, sir!" and running out before Nick could hit me. And bumped right into Rose.

"Oh, sorr-" I began, "Rose!" Rose was holding a handful of glass shards.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to drop it!" she said, growing hystracal

"Rose." I said, trying to sound calm despite the fact that she was holding a bunch of sharp, pointy objects that could cut her skin in her BARE HAND!

"It's alright." I said, smiling, "We all break glasses at some point. Here, drop those shards in this towel and then I'll get a broom and sweep the rest up."

Rose nodded and tipped her hand so the glass could slide out. I was holding my breath, hoping she wouldn't get hurt.

"What's taking him so long?" Nick muttered, striding out to us. Rose gased and threw herself away from me. Thinking of her bare feet and the glass on the floor, I dropped the towel, grabbed her wrist and somehow managed to sweep her up into my arms.

We all stood in a shocked silence for several seconds.

Then Kevin came in.

"Oh, are you guys in a shocked silence?" he asked, "Okay. I'll play too!" And let his jaw drop.

I ignored him; I could feel Rose shaking in my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, looking down at her hands. I followed her gaze and found a thin red line on the pad of her thumb.

**PLEASE REVIEW! My last story that I updated only got two reviews!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey Guys!! Sorry about the mixed up names (I mean to write JONAS)! I hate that I do that. I will work harder at that. :)**

**And thanks for ALL those awesome reviews! There were so many! And thank you for wishing me better, it means the world to me. I am getting better.**

**I love you guys and I will try to update sooner!!**

**-ThatsNoneOfYourBusiness**


	6. Sharing Her Ocean

**Thanks for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are the coolest!! I mean it! Give yourselves a round of applause!**

"Let's put a BandAid on that." I suggested, looking slightly up at Rose.

"Okay." she whispered, not meeting my eyes

"Guys, go finish cleaning, I help Rose." I ordered

"Yes, sir." Kevin said enthusiastically

"Alright." Nick told quietly.

I stepped over the dropped cloth and around the table, to walk down a hallway to my parents' room. Rose stayed in my arms, lighter than any person should be.

"Where?" Rose asked softly

"My parents' bathroom has the first aid kit. Thats where I can take care of you." I answered, watching her face. Her eye glanced at mine before returning to her hands.

"Rose." I said gently, without thinking; she looked up at me, "Where would you like to go, if you could go anywhere."

For the first time since we had met her, Rose's blue eyes lit up. They were bright, and open, shining at me.

I couldn't help but grin widely.

"The ocean." she said. I turned in the room and carefully sat her on the bed. She slid out of my arms with shy grace.

"Why the ocean?" I asked, walking into the bathroom

"I was born by it." she said, her voice louder and lighter. I opened up the wood-trimmed mirror cabinet, slightly surprised by her answer.

"You were?" I asked, spotting the box and taking hold of it

"Yes. The orphanage staff told me I was found beside my mother, and the waves were just starting to come in." Her eyes met mine with unconscious confidence as I re-entered the room.

I kneeled by her knee and asked for her hand.

"Any other reasons?" I asked as I placed the anti-bactericidal cream on the BandAid and then that onto her skin.

"I love the sound of the waves." she said, "Listen. You can hear it in my heart."

With her pale and fixed hands, she gently took hold of my face and guided me to her heart; I placed my hands on the bed, beside her hips to balance myself. I blushed at the feel of her smooth skin against my cheek and ear, her hands holding me still.

"Can you hear it?" she asked. I listened. At first I could hear only her slow, steady heartbeat. I could only smell her skin and hair that began falling over her shoulder and onto me. I listened harder.

There. I heard something.

The ocean.

I could faintly hear the waves coming in and out from the shore. I could hear the sand tumbling with it, gliding over shells and small pebbles.

In came the waves.

And then out.

In.

And out. I could hear the sea foam as the waves drew closer.

I could smell the saltwater.

I closed my eyes.

I could see her standing at the edge of the waves. The breeze blew her long, red hair. She smiled and stepped into the water with her bare feet. She wasn't hurt. She didn't have any bruises.

In.

And out.

In.

And out.

She loved the ocean. I could feel it.

.

.

"Joe?"

Rose's soft voice broke my thoughts and I pulled away from her.

"That was amazing." I said, "How is that even possible?" I asked with a smile

Rose shrugged.

"I don't know. Sometimes a different view at life can show you different senses; teach you. It's the magic of understanding and opening your mind." she said

"Master Rose, what more can you each me?" I asked in a mockingly humble voice, I bowed. Rose laughed.

I grinned back up at her. She had opened up. Taken a step forward. She had become confident from sharing something of her's with me.

"Guys?" Kevin asked, I turned to see him suddenly pop his head into the room.

"We're done." I said, I looked back at Rose.

She had closed up again. Her eyes had dulled and watched the ground. She returned to her shy, frightened self.

**I was kinda iffy on this chapter. How was it? At least okay? I wanted it to be like Rose was sharing something that was most important to her, the ocean she loved, like she had opened up and shown Joe something she felt true to, ya know?**

**Please tell!!**


	7. So Confused

**---Rose's POV---**

I stared at the small, lightly purple bruises on the inside of my right wrist. Joe and grabbed me and picked me up. He had told me he didn't want me to step on the glass.

I rubbed my thumb over them, wanting to scrub the purple and blue off. I didn't want proof that he could hurt me, even when he didn't mean to. I wanted to trust him, and I had shown him that, already. Joe and his brothers.

I didn't want to believe that they could hurt me.

_It's only been my first day here._ I thought to myself, putting my hands back on the sheets I was sitting on, _I'm already forgetting....how I'm supposed to think. I don't know _what _to. I just don't understand._ I pictured Joe's face and realized:_ I'm falling in love._

I looked back down at my wrist, trying to hide away my feelings.

_I must never forget what I've learned. If I want to live. No matter how much they care._

_Men are not be feared and obeyed—not loved._

**----Midnight---**

I had skipped dinner that night, telling them I was tired. I was actually really scared and confused.

I rose out of my bed, in a pair of Nick's shorts and his shirt, my red hair in a long braid. I was again sleeping in Joe's room, but he wasn't there with me. I sighed, and caught a glimpse of my reflection in Joe's closet mirror. Thin, pale, hurt. Too skinny to be that tall. To innocent to be so hurt like this.

I shook my head and turned to walk out of the room. I just needed to walk and think.

_Innocent? _I asked myself as I approached the stairs, _I've had sex with every man available! It doesn't matter if I wanted it or not! I know every one of those damned 'bed' tricks!_

The wood stairs hurt my cut bare feet through my socks.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered in despair, so close to tears. I almost instinctively cut off my sorrow, I hadn't been allowed to show emotion, but this was too big.

"Why does everything have to be so confusing? Why is everything just so wrong?!" I said louder when I reached the tile floor. Tears were finally streaming down my cheeks and it felt so _good._ I let them drip of my chin, didn't bother to wipe them away.

My memories began coming.

_My wrists clasp together. Fear and pain. Shame. Disgrace._

_Hard hands. Hard voice. Roughness. Cold, cruel. Tears._

_My cot. Dark room. Small window, high up. Door opens. "We have a new customer."_

_Whip. Back in pain. Fists. Kicks to the ribs. Blood._

_Growing older. So much more force and pain._

_Joe._

I broke out of my thoughts as my feet touched the living room carpet. I realized I was crying loudly and quieted myself—but not my tears. I stepped past the first couch and into the middle of the room. I glanced at my wrist. I felt so much rage. I want to live. I want to trust. I want to scrub my body, scrub off all the smells, the feeling, my skin. I yanked the hair tie out and pulled my hair roughly out of my braid. It brushed pleasantly by the back of my legs.

I sniffled and finally brushed my cheeks with the back of my hands, smearing the salty droplets.

"Rose?" A wiped my head to the first couch. Joe sat up with messy hair. He wore a thin, white shirt and black shorts. I felt my blood turn cold and fright paralyzed me.

"Rose?" he asked again, his voice was soft and worried, "Rosey, what's wrong?"

I tried not to answer, tried to force myself to disobey, prove I could stand up for myself.

"I-I'm so confused." I said, my voice choked up from tears and muffled from gritted teeth.

"About what?" Joe asked, his voice still low from sleep. He stood up slowly and walked carefully to me. I watched him from the corner of my eye, not facing him. He reached out a hand,

"Rose, I-"

"Don't touch me." I spat. Joe stopped mere inches from me, silent. I flinched, expecting to be hit for such a statement.

Nothing came. I looked over at Joe. He looked sad, confused and helpless, arms limp at his side.

"Rose?" he asked, stepped forward. I jumped away, shouting, still not looking at him,

"Don't!"

We stayed silent; I shook and trembled.

"Tell me what to do." Joe finally said. I looked up at him in shock.

"What?" I asked, he was asking _me_ to _tell_ him an order

"Tell me what to do." his voice was pleading, soft

"I-I-" I tried. I wanted him to go away, far away. To leave and never touch or speak to me. But I wanted him to tell me it would be okay. I wanted him to stand with me. I wanted to feel his hands on my skin, feel his breath. Hear him speak.

"I'm so confused." I said, watching the floor

"I know." Joe said, "How can I help un-confuse you?"

But he already seemed to know what I refused and need. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, turning me into him. I clutched his shirt in fists.

"I'm so scared." I said into his chest, "Of-of..."

"Shh." he said, holding my shoulders, "It's okay. You just need to think."

I let thing I fear the most comfort me that night.

**So, so? Eh, eh? Any good?**


	8. Author's Note 2

**Hey my darling readers, can you help me? I'm on a dry spell for this story and can't think of what to write in next for this story. Do you all have any suggestions? I would REALLY like to know.**

**You guys are awesome and ever forget it!**

**TNYB :)**


	9. Die Another Day

**--One Week Later--**

**--Joe's POV--**

Well, its been one week since we found Rose in our bathtub. We've introduced her to our parents, and she, expectantly, is terrified of our dad. She promptly past out in Kevin's arms, and scared the nerves raw of our mother.

She has refused to go to court and charge the people who tortured her and hardly sets foot outside. Well, one time we did take her to the back yard and she clung onto me like a lifeline. I didn't mind. Rose spooked at everything; moving leaves, the shed, the trampoline—but when Nick took her onto it to bounce, she was laughing and screaming as joyously as a child, with her newly cut hair flying around her. (She let Mom cut her hair at her shoulders.)

Rose has opened up a little more. She doesn't hide in her/my room, and she doesn't mind our presence. I think she finally realizes we won't hurt her. She even talks more and smiles more, and sometimes looks me in the eye. Though, she still has trouble with being touched and being in a small space with one of us.

And we'd all taken to calling her 'Rosey', which she had accepted with a rare smile.

"Rosey!" I say in pleasant surprise as she flops down beside me on the couch.

"Hi." she says, only glancing at me from the corner of her eye. Her red hair is in a loose ponytail.

"Rosey~y." I sing to make her look at me. She finally looks up at me and smiles.

"Whats up?" I ask

"M-My bruises are going away." She says, grinning.

"Really?" I ask, raising my eyebrows in surprise. She nods again and pulls the collar of her shirt down just a little. And sure enough, the finger marks that shaded to yellow were now combined with her normal skin color. I fight to keep my anger of my face, I want to kill the creeps who put the bruises there.

"Whats up?" Nick asks suddenly entering the room

"My bruises are fading." Rose says softly, but with a brilliant smile

"Really?" Nick says, "Its about time."

"What?" Kevin asks, suddenly appearing. I roll my eyes at him, and then glance at Rose. About now is when she starts to get a little nervous with the three of us around her. But her smile just shakes a little and she explains everything to Kevin.

"Awesome." Kevin says, " I'm glad they're leaving." and he approaches the coach and leans down to ruffle Rose's hair. She flinches slightly but accepts it.

**--Rose's POV--**

I escape into the bathroom for a shower. I'm still slightly shaken about being with the boys, but I feel like I can start trusting them. Maybe love them.

I pull my hair out of the ponytail and then pull my t-shirt over my head. I look in the mirror and find a pretty red head with blue eyes, a girl looking not so pale and healthy. The bruises on her are fading. I smile widely at my reflection and move to turn on the bathroom iTunes radio. My favorite song pours out and I find myself swaying as I undress.

**( My lovely readers, you might want to pull up 'Die Another Day' by Madonna to listen to while you read this part.)**

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no_

_I'm gonna kiss some part of_

_some part of_

_I'm gonna keep _

_this secret_

_I'm gonna close _

_my body now_

I turn on the shower water, letting it warm as I sing along. I sway around, adding more sensual moves, rolling my shoulders with them, and finding myself enjoying it.

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess Ill die another day_

_[another day]_

_I guess Ill die another day_

_[another day]_

_I guess Ill die another day_

_[another day]_

_I guess Ill die another day_

I step into the shower and continue dancing, moving my hips and putting my arms into the air. The water feels so good, running like streams down my body, smoothing my hair to cling to my back. I let my head fall back slightly, letting the shower water fall on my cheeks and eyelids. It runs down my neck and courses between my breasts.

I grab the shampoo.

_Sigmund freud_

_Analyze this_

_Analyze this_

_Analyze this_

_I'm gonna break _

_the cycle_

_I'm gonna shake up _

_the system_

_I'm gonna destroy _

_my ego_

_I'm gonna close _

_my body now_

_Uh, uh_

_I think Ill find another way_

_Theres so much more to know_

_I guess Ill die another day_

_Its not my time to go_

_For every sin, Ill have to pay_

_Ive come to work, Ive come to play_

_I think Ill find another way_

_Its not my time to go_

I step back out of the shower, of course still dancing. I grab a towel, drying my hair with erotic movements, and then dry the rest of my body.

I let the towel fall to the ground, putting my arms back into the air, rocking my hips with them. I enjoy the feeling of my new skin, clean and untouched. The warm bathroom air still manages to cool my bare body.

I don't hear someone knock on the door and then open it. I dance with my eyes closed.

_I'm gonna avoid the cliche_

_I'm gonna suspend my senses_

_I'm gonna delay my pleasure_

_I'm gonna close my body now_

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess Ill die another day_

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess Ill die another day_

I begin to feel a blush creep up my on my chest and cheeks. Like I'm dancing for someone and I'm embarrassed, but aroused and loving it.

_I think Ill find another way_

_Theres so much more to know_

_I guess Ill die another day_

_Its not my time to go_

_Uh, uh_

_(laugh)_

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess Ill die another day_

_I guess, die another day_

I feel an urge to open my eyes. I glance in the mirror and something catches my eye. I whip my head toward the closed bathroom door. I immediately stop dancing. Joe, red-faced, mouth half open, can't tear his eyes from me. My heart pounds in unleashed fear and strange excitement.

_I guess Ill die another day._

**I am so sorry for the long wait you guys! I have been so busy with school and horses and ugh!! I thank those who are still going to read this story and review!!**


End file.
